A New Year
by DeniseV
Summary: New Year's eve finds Chris and Ezra at odds, again, which, in the end, results in impeccable timing on Ezra's part.


"Out o' my way, kid," Buck Wilmington said as he shoved his protégé J.D. Dunne to the side and practically ran for the wood stove burning warmly in the saloon. "It's as cold out there as a witch's left …. " The ladies' man paused as he realized folks of all sorts – mothers, kids … and fathers – would all be gathering both in the saloon and in the back room for the New Year's celebration. There'd been bitter cold now for days and no sign that the weather would break; the festivities, which could normally be held outside and included fireworks, had been moved inside, the fireworks cancelled. The temperatures were likely to be well into the single digits by the normal start time. The town leaders deemed it dangerously cold, too cold to spend any extended time outside.

"What'd ya say, Buck?" Vin Tanner asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I was sayin' how gosh darn cold it was out there, Junior," the tall, dark and handsome man said as the icicles began to melt from his moustache.

"That ain't what it sounded like to me," J.D. said as he elbowed Buck to the side and made way for himself in front of the glowing fire. Inez Rocios, the pretty Mexican who made Four Corners her adopted hometown and was the proprietress of the drinking establishment, recently purchased a larger stove with a glass door, a machine that distributed the heat better and gave the room a warm glow at the same time.

"Maybe you need to clean yer ears out, boy," Buck said in an attempt to deflect any more queries into exactly what he had started to say.

"J.D., Buck, would you like a drink to help you warm up?" Inez asked.

"You are an angel sent from heaven, darlin'," Buck said, always prone to exaggeration when attempting to woo the ladies. After three years, and the knowledge that he would never likely win the lady now that another already had, he still couldn't stop himself from flirting with the beautiful woman.

"I can make you a hot toddy or pour you some warmed spiced cider."

"That's not very Mexican," J.D. noted.

"No. The cider is from Dottie and Ben, the toddy is Ezra's recipe. I could make you a nice Mexican hot chocolate, extra warming with the addition of ground chile."

"That sounds good. I'll have one of those," the young easterner said.

"You'll like it. It's real good," Vin said, holding up his mug with a wink.

"I'll have one o' those toddies."

"I will be right back," the pretty woman said as she headed to the kitchen.

Buck warmed his hands by the heat of the stove and said, "Whoo-ee, she is somethin' else."

"You think it's right to be sayin' that 'bout another man's woman?" the former bounty hunter asked.

"It's just a compliment, Vin. No need to be makin' somethin' out o' nothin'," Buck said with a hint of irritation. The tracker shrugged his shoulder.

"Look who's joined the festivities," Josiah Sanchez said as he came in from the direction of the large back room where most of the families with children were spending time.

"Happy New Year, J'siah," J.D. said as he turned from the stove. "Hey, Nathan, Happy New Year." The preacher and the healer, Nathan Jackson, returned the greeting.

"Get everything done?" Josiah asked.

"Yep. All the water troughs are as insulated as we could get 'em. Helped Tiny get all the stalls lined extra with straw. The horses nearest the openings all got blankets."

"Good thing we got those six new stalls added around the back o' the livery over the summer," Buck added.

"Some folks thought it was a waste of effort and money," Nathan said. "Looks like none of the horses needs to stay out in this bitter cold." J.D. nodded his agreement. The youngest of the lawmen of Four Corners loved horses and was quite the nuisance last year when some of the rental horses had to remain in the corral during the extra cold nights. All of the seven, even Ezra Standish, who had never been too keen to risk his hands, or any other part of his body, on menial _or_ manual labor, worked together to build the extension and push out the corral farther into unused space.

"Chris around?" Buck asked.

"He's in the back with Mary and Billy and the judge," Josiah replied, the slightest hint of temper in this tone.

J.D. and Buck both appeared confused, and missed the annoyance in the sound of the preacher's voice. "Judge Travis is still here?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah. He was the only one with a ticket for today's stage," Nathan informed his two late-arriving friends. "He told the driver to take a day if he didn't have any mail or cargo that had to be somewhere tomorrow. The driver checked with the main office and there wasn't, so the judge gets another day with Mrs. Travis and Billy."

"The judge's wife is visiting with old friends in Tucson and won't be home for a few more days," Josiah said.

"Well, that's great," J.D. said.

Buck looked around the saloon but didn't see the face he sought. "Is Ezra in the back? Figured he'd be in here workin' on a game."

"He's on patrol," Vin said with disgust.

"On patrol? Why? Ain't nothin' gonna happen tonight," Buck said. "It's too cold to be out there." The town Lothario took a close look at Vin Tanner. The tracker was angry, which explained the attitude earlier. "All right, what happened?"

Vin shook his head and waved to Josiah to tell the tale.

"Chris and Ezra got into it earlier," the big man started. "And no, Chris didn't schedule a patrol for tonight," he added, looking towards Vin. The long-haired man snorted derisively. Josiah continued. "Most everyone's here tonight, anyway. Chris said it'd be best if all of us were here to handle the drunks."

"Makes sense," J.D. said.

"Yeah, but then Chris said that with all the families that … hell," Nathan said, pausing in the telling.

"What?" Buck asked. "Did he tell Ezra no poker games 'cause kids were around?"

"That's what he said," the former slave nodded, followed by a shake of his head. Nathan had taken a long time, far too long, to realize that his friend Ezra Standish really was that good of a poker player, that he did not have to cheat to win. He also learned that Ezra would cheat if he had to, but only when trying to teach a lesson, or to get back what some other gambler had cheated to gain.

There was no reason to place a moratorium on gambling this night, except for payback. None of the other members of The Magnificent Seven knew what had precipitated the shouting match. As had become the southerner's practice when things got heated between him and the former gunslinger, Ezra removed himself from the equation. When Ezra informed Chris that he was going on patrol, Chris countered angrily that he should take as much time as he liked.

"How long's he been gone?" J.D. asked worriedly. "It's awful cold out."

"Little over an hour," Vin answered. "I'm only givin' 'im ten more minutes, then I'm goin' after 'im."

"Good. I'll come with ya," J.D. said.

"No," Nathan said. "You and Buck need to stay, you were out in this cold long enough yourselves."

"Yeah, but we got to take breaks, to warm up, and had coffee to keep us warm." Inez showed up at that moment with a tray that held the cocoa for J.D. and the toddy for Buck.

"He is not back," she said, fear in her voice and shining from her eyes.

"I'm headin' out soon, Inez," Vin said.

"I'll go with him," Nathan added.

"No," Chris ordered as he joined the conversation.

"What the hell does that mean?" Buck asked. "And what were you thinkin', lettin' him go? It's damned cold out."

"Watch your language, Buck. And calm down. I'll go with Vin. Nate should stay here."

"All right. Then ain't no point in waitin'," the former buffalo hunter said as he stood and strode out the door.

Chris shook his head. He knew he was in the wrong. Even if he didn't feel it in his heart, he had five pairs of eyes, likely more, telling him that he needed to fix this. By the time he arrived at the livery, Vin had Peso saddled and Tiny's son was nearly finished with Pony.

"Thanks, Junior," Chris said as he mounted his horse and followed an already moving Vin Tanner.

"Junior said that Ez took off south," Vin commented once Chris caught up to him.

"He ain't dumb. He knows not to stay out in this weather too long," Chris assured the worried tracker.

Vin tied the scarf that Ezra had Gloria knit for him the previous winter. "Well, Chris, I reckon that depends on how clear you were that he should stay away," Vin challenged.

"I screwed up, Vin. I know that."

"Fuck, Chris. Did he at least change into a proper coat?" The leader of the peacekeepers of their growing town stared at his friend, not needing to answer. "All right. He knows that lots o' folks are in town. He headed south 'cause he knows the McCrackens, the Lincolns and the Vigils wouldn't bother makin' the trip."

"The McCrackens are forty-five minutes out, that's why we haven't seen him back yet." The moon was bright, the night clear. It would make spotting the gambler easier.

"He won't try the loop around Simmons Hill," Vin said. "That would o' kept him out at least three hours, not countin' spendin' time with the families." And spend time with he would. He was a gentleman, after all.

"All right. So we assume he won't be goin' to the Lincolns and that he's probably on his way back to the Vigils." Vin didn't reply and moved ahead, anxious to get to his friend as soon as possible. He'd stopped at his wagon for the serape Ezra had purchased for him to wear while his capote received a good cleaning. The tracker had not worn the garment, though he knew Ezra would note any residuals smells from Vin's small abode.

They rode for twenty minutes and then spurred their horses to move faster when they saw the billowing black smoke, inky but visible in the moonlit sky. What they found upon arrival didn't ease the pounding of their hearts, but it did soothe the worry in their souls.

"Ezra, Señor Vigil, Señora," Vin said as he jumped from his horse.

"Everybody all right?" Chris asked. He knew their lives would be hard for a while, fixing the wreckage from a house fire, but he saw the entire family before him, and that was all they would need, for now. He would allow himself to feel his own pain, later. He watched something that he so wished he could have seen when he'd returned to his home those years ago. A family, complete. Alive. No, he couldn't think on that now, there was work to be done.

"Yes," Ezra said, a catch to the word that quickly turned to a cough.

"You sure?" Chris asked, followed quickly by, "What happened?"

In his thick Spanish accent, Luis Vigil replied, "Señor Standish kicked our door in. He said there were flames coming out of our chimney. Teresa and I each took a child, Señor Standish got the third one and the dog. When we got outside, we saw the roof on fire."

"The sn … snow contained the spr … spread of the …." The gambler took up the explanation, but another wracking cough stopped him.

"A hole burned through the roof," Luis continued, "while Señor Standish went back inside to get warmer clothes for us all." Vin noticed everyone was warmly dressed _but_ the gambler.

"R … Rugs," Ezra said, attempted to clear his throat, but the effort seemed a waste; his voice was failing him. In not much more than a whisper, Ezra went on, "Rugs caught fire. Smoky. No … Noxious." He pointed to the right of the doorway. "Pulled them out." Ezra watched as Chris looked to the smoldering pile and then turned back to face the southerner. The tall blond saw that Ezra was favoring his left hand, holding it close to his chest.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Chris asked.

"A sprain and a slight burn," Ezra replied softly. He rubbed his forehead with his other hand and said, "Could Ah a … ask one of you to inspect the h … house?" The former con man was coughing through the request. "Ah believe Ah found anything th … that might reignite, but Ah … " he coughed, an unproductive one, and finished, "Ah checked, but a sec … second pair of eyes would allow th … the Vigils to rest easier."

"We trust that you found everything, Señor Standish," Teresa said. He eyes grew wide, suddenly, and teary as she cried, "Oh my god!" The shock and the emotions finally catching up to her. "You saved our lives." She walked up to Ezra, the baby in her arms, her other two children clinging to her skirts. "You saved my childrens' lives." She leaned over, kissed him on his forehead, and said, "Eres un Santo."

Vin snorted a laugh, understanding what this grateful mother said, knowing how uncomfortable Ezra would feel at the compliment. "I'll go check the house," he said as he dropped the serape in Ezra's hands. The chilled man quickly donned the garment.

"Be careful," Chris called to the tracker. He looked back at Ezra. "Were you plannin' to ride the horses back?" The leader of The Magnificent Seven looked skeptical at the prospect, but two horses and Chaucer, all saddled at the hitching post told him that the answer was yes.

"The wagon has a broken wheel," Luis explained.

"Now that we got four of us, we can fix that in no time," Chris offered.

"Only three," Teresa said. "I do not think Señor Standish should … "

"No, Señora Vigil, Ah am fine," the poker player said. He coughed harshly and held his hurt hand away from his body to avoid the pain of any movement that the coughing might cause.

"She's right, Ezra. Help Teresa mind the kids," Chris said. Ezra swayed precariously, but grabbed onto his saddle to steady himself. "Sit down," Chris ordered. "You've done enough heroics for one night."

"Ah believe Ah will foll … follow that advice." Ezra sat on the top step and leaned against the post that held up the front porch. He tried to pull the serape closer, but it seemed impossible that the thin fabric would provide any additional warmth. Teresa spoke quietly with her oldest child, who proceeded to drape his blanket over Ezra's shoulders and then sit in front of him. "You are a precious child," he said as he snuggled the young boy under the blanket producing much needed warmth for them both.

"House is good," Vin said as he stepped around the pile that was Ezra Standish and Daniel Vigil. The former bounty hunter walked over to Chris. "He got here jest in time. Should be able to fix up the house."

"That's good."

Vin leaned in closer and said quietly, "Not convinced that fire wasn't set on purpose."

Chris sighed. "All right. Let's go. You, me and Luis need to fix a wheel on a wagon."

* * *

By the time they reached town, the midnight hour had come and gone. There were still revelers at the saloon, but all of the families with children were back in their homes.

Luis Vigil slowed the wagon to a stop in front of the drinking establishment. Buck, Nathan, Josiah and J.D. were ready, waiting at the entrance of the saloon for their friends' return.

"Let's get everyone inside," Josiah said as the four walked to the wagon to help the family down from the old, rickety conveyance.

Chris stopped Nathan. "Need you to get your stuff. Ezra took in some smoke, and he's got a hurt hand." The two men turned their heads to the barking sounds coming from the professional poker player. The cough finally ended, highlighted by a pained groan.

"He been coughin' like that for long?" the healer asked.

"Long enough," Vin said as he helped Teresa to the ground. Nathan rushed across the avenue to gather his things. Vin, Josiah and J.D. helped the Vigil family up onto the saloon's boardwalk and then through the batwing doors where Inez waited just inside to help. She told the family to follow her to the back room where the old stove from the front of the building had been installed at Ezra's request. His room was positioned directly above the large space and the rising heat helped his and several rooms around his own to retain some warmth through the coldest winter nights.

"Ezra, you comin' down?" The former con man's coughing seemed to be getting worse as he sat in the back of the wagon, his injured hand held up to his chest by the other.

"Mo … Mo … Momentarily," Ezra answered, but made no move to remove himself from the wagon. Chris let him stay there until Nathan returned. The cold night air could not be helping the southerner, but forcing him to move before he was ready didn't seem like a great idea, either. Chris watched as Ezra closed his eyes and suffered through the frequent coughing spasms.

J.D. returned to the boardwalk after helping to get the Vigil family settled.

"Hey, Ezra, you need some help?" he asked.

"Let 'im be, J.D. I'll help Nathan get 'im inside soon."

The young man nodded, but his body language showed his worry over his friend, a nervous energy that was not likely to calm the coughing of the gambler.

"J.D., go on inside and check with Inez about having some hot tea ready for Ezra, and see if she can have some blankets warmed up."

"All right," J.D. said as he headed back inside.

"Thank you," Ezra said. Chris just snorted a laugh. J.D. never meant to be annoying; maybe they were all just getting old.

"Ezra?"

"Mistah … " Ezra started, coughed and then finished, "Jackson."

"You comin' down?" the healer asked as Chris watched for the reaction. Ezra rolled his eyes. "What?" Nathan asked.

"He's been asked that a couple of times now," Bucks said, having heard most of the conversation from the doorway. "Me and the kid are gonna take the wagon and Lily over to the livery, get her a blanket and some nice oats and get her out o' this weather. Reckon she's ready for bed." Buck looked at Ezra closely. "Figure you are, too, hoss. You gonna come down from there?" he added with a smirk.

"Ah suppose Ah must," the card sharp said, dripping with sarcasm. Ezra used his uninjured hand to push himself up, but pained chest muscles from coughing for so long forced a groan and another cough as he sat back down. "Ah … " he started, reluctant to finish, but knowing he was now forcing his friends to remain out in this bitter cold. "Ah'm afraid Ah require assistance." He coughed and then pressed the palm of his good hand to his forehead.

"You feelin' sick?" the black man asked as he stepped into the wagon, Chris following behind. The tall blond's continued presence confused the poker player.

"Mistah Larabee, Ah regret that … Ah did not man … manage to reach the … Linc … Lincolns," Ezra said, coughing through the entire effort.

"Shut up, Ezra. Let's see what Nate can do for that cough. Then we'll talk." Chris realized the contradiction in what he just said. "I'll talk, you'll listen."

"Very well," Ezra agreed, far too readily based on the look shared between Nathan and Chris. The two men helped the gambler to the back of the wagon and then eased him to the ground. Ezra then flew from their hold and moved as fast as he was able to the edge of the small space between buildings and began to vomit. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The healer rushed to his sick friend. "Take it easy," he said as he held on to Ezra's right side. The sick man lowered his hand to the boardwalk, sensing that he was falling, but a gurgled groan had him pulling the arm back and Nathan taking an extra firm grip.

"Disgustin'," Ezra got out before more spasms had him ridding his body of more black, mucous-laden bile. He moaned and leaned heavily into the black man once he'd completed the retching.

"You finished?" Nathan asked as Ezra coughed harshly. Chris handed over a canteen; Ezra took a small sip and spit it out to rid himself of the rank taste in his mouth.

"Ah hope so." A short, clipped answer, and a good indicator that the man in the smart red jacket and the fancy vest, all hidden under a serape that looked completely wrong on the southern gentleman, was not feeling his best.

"Help me get him up to the clinic," Nathan said to Chris.

"To m … mah room," Ezra insisted as he tried unsuccessfully to clear his throat.

"Chris and Nathan shared a glance. The healer nodded and Chris said, "To your room it is."

"Thank you."

The two men held their sick friend on either side. When they passed Vin, the tracker said, "Need ta talk to ya."

"Josiah?" Chris asked. He was quickly replaced on Ezra's right side by the big preacher. "What?" the former gunslinger asked as he joined the former bounty hunter.

"Pretty shur that fire was set."

Chris knew to trust his friend, had learned there was no man with a keener sense about things than Vin Tanner. The tracker's abilities were well used in reading sign but also in quickly understanding any situation that he was presented. Vin's instincts were true and had never failed them.

"Joe Palmer?"

"Mebbe. He was awful upset that the judge sided with the town and the Vigils."

Chris shook his head. "Saw him around town earlier yesterday. He's made himself scarce the last few weeks. Didn't think he was doin' anything but hanging around looking for work."

"Heard he was stayin' with some woman outside Eagle Bend, takin' odd jobs," Vin said as he watched the Vigil children down the hall, already showing signs that they were getting over the night's trauma.

"Seems kind o' convenient that he would suddenly be around the day his family's old house nearly burned down," Chris said, a haunted look coming to his handsome face.

"Ezra's timing," Vin started, but then stopped as he watched Daniel, Laura and Isabel now sitting beside their mother, enjoying what was probably hot cocoa, without the chile.

"He saved that family," Chris finished for his friend. Vin nodded. "Let's get Buck and J.D. when they come back from the livery, and Josiah. I'll go ask Dave and Marty if they can help. Palmer's around somewhere. We'll find 'im."

Fifteen minutes later, The Seven, except Nathan and Ezra, along with two of the townspeople who helped when needed with protecting the town, Dave Landon and Marty Ellison, were gathered in the jail discussing the situation.

"Do we have any solid evidence that Joe was at Luis' place?" Marty asked.

"No," Vin answered. "It was dark and we couldn't take the time to look 'round too much; needed to get everyone out o' the cold."

"It can't be a coincidence that he was here and then this happened," J.D. said. "He practically promised that this would happen."

"He was pretty clear 'bout that, kid, once the judge announced that he'd lost," Buck agreed.

"You don't think he'd be crazy enough … " Dave started. He shook his head and added, "No," but sounded not the least bit convinced by his silent argument.

"Say what you're thinking, Brother Dave," Josiah encouraged.

"Once he knows where the Vigils are staying, will Joe try again? I mean, he had to know that he could have killed that whole family. Why wouldn't he try again?" Dave saw too many of these men nodding. It was distressing to think that they were looking for a man who used to be just a member of their small community but now was likely looking to kill a family.

"We need to look around, but we need to keep an eye on the saloon. Joe's got to know that's where Luis and Teresa and the kids are," Josiah said.

"Marty, you stay here, on the boardwalk. It's pretty central, you should be able to see comings and goings. Dave, you take the front of the saloon, J.D., you're in back. Buck, go tell Tiny who we're lookin' for, find out if Palmer's been in and out of town, then come on back, meet me in the saloon. Josiah, head to the bell tower."

"I'm headin' up," Vin said, knowing that everyone would know that he meant to the roof.

"It's cold … " Chris started, but Vin interrupted.

"I'm headin' up." They looked at each other, and then nodded to each other, accepting what needed to be done.

Chris headed over to the saloon and to Ezra's room. He heard a cough through the door before he tapped lightly and walked in.

"How's he doin'?" Chris asked.

"You can ask me," Ezra said, barely able to be heard.

"Still coughing. He wasn't in the smoke too long, according to Luis and Teresa.

"And me. Ah have also testified … " Ezra attempted to explain, but a cough cut off any further discourse.

"What about his hand?"

"It hurts," Ezra said, mostly just words mouthed, though Chris smiled as he was easily able to read Ezra's lips.

"Seems like bad bruising, and his pinky was bent funny. Fixed that."

"Without warnin' or pain reliever," Ezra whispered, at best.

"A couple of burns," Nathan said. He turned to Ezra and asked, "Why didn't you have your glove on your left hand, anyway?" Ezra started to answer, but his voice caught and he coughed. "Don't answer, it don't matter." The healer turned back to Chris. I put some healing salve on the burns, they aren't too bad. Wrapped it up to help the pinky finger heal, but I'll figure something else out in the morning. It's better for the burns to not be covered."

"We're thinking that Joe Palmer set the fire on purpose."

"Good lord," Ezra got out, loud enough to be heard by both of his friends present.

"Buck's checking with Tiny to see if he's come and gone from town over the last couple of days, got everyone taking position around town." Chris saw Ezra move to get up. "Don't. I've got Dave and Marty helping. We'll take care of it."

"He's had some tea. He'll be sleepin' soon enough," the former slave said.

"Stay here with him," Chris ordered.

"No," Ezra said, not happy with the decision. "Ah can protect mahself."

"Not when you're sleeping," Chris said.

"Ah will remain awake."

"Sorry, Ez, but ya won't." Ezra sent an angry glare to the healer. "I put some extra stuff in. Burns hurt."

"Ah know they hurt, Mistah Jackson. But Ah am not a child." He yawned widely, his eyes blinking. He opened his eyes wide. "Ah cannot believe … that you would … think tooo … dooo … such … o' th'ng … "

"Huh," Nathan said as he walked up to Ezra's bed. He raised one eyelid and then the next.

"What?"

"Could be the mixture was too much. He still has some of that smoke in his lungs." He shook his head, looking worried. "I'll stay with him."

"All right. I'm going down to explain what's going on to Inez."

"Be careful," Nathan said as Chris left the room. He was met by the pretty Mexican at the bottom of the staircase.

"He's sleeping. Nathan's staying with him. Let me talk to you," Chris said as he took her arm and walked her to the back room to explain what was happening. They joined Luis and Teresa, Judge Travis and Mary, who were still in the room, helping to calm the family who had been through so much. Billy Travis was valiantly doing his best to amuse the Vigil children, though you could see in the way he carried his body that he was ready for the day to be done. It was well past his bedtime.

"We think Joe Palmer set your house on fire," Chris said plainly.

"No," Luis said. "He would not do that." He looked at Chris, then to the judge and then back. "I know he threatened things, but he would not. I mean, my children. He would have k … killed my children. All of us."

Buck walked in, a face so serious that he hardly looked himself. "Chris," he said, wanting to take his friend to the side to explain what he'd found out.

"Go ahead, Buck. I told them what we think."

"Well, he's been in and out of town since Wednesday." That was the day before New Year's eve. "Tiny said he brought back two rental horses, rode hard and worn out. Said he told Joe not to do it again. He didn't, but he came riding into town on a horse the last time that he thought looked familiar. Couldn't place it, though. Said it kind o' looked like Chaucer, only a little bigger and a large white blaze. Tiny said he rode out of town around seven o'clock and hasn't seen him since."

"Make sure everyone knows about the description of that horse," Chris told Buck. "J.D.'s out back. He'll tell you where everyone else is. Then take a walk around town, see if you can find that horse."

"You bet, pard," the ladies' man said as he left the room.

"Inez, can you get a fresh pot of coffee going?"

"I did, as soon as you arrived with the Vigils, Señor Chris," Inez replied.

"Thanks." He watched her eyes drift toward the hallway, and the stairs. "Why don't you let Mary know you'll be gone for a few minutes, go look in on him. I know it'll make you feel better."

"Muchas gracias," the pretty woman said. The smile immediately removed the worry lines from her forehead.

Chris watched her leave and saw her head up the stairs. He walked over to Mary and the judge, told them where Inez would be for a while, then said, "It's a shame you can't put someone in jail for just being criminally mean."

"Unfortunately, you can't. And as you may remember, he rescinded the threat, so no action could have been taken against him, even if I had been so inclined," Orin Travis said. "If I put every man in jail every time they made a threat against me, let alone the rest of the territory, there would be no cells open for those that commit actual crimes."

Mary said coolly, "Unfortunately, this time, it would have been the right thing to put him in jail because of what he said."

"And the world would be a safer place if we could all see into the future," the judge bit back.

Mary reached out and took her father-in-law's hand. "I'm not blaming you, Orin. I just wish, well, I don't know what I wish. I guess for a world with less evil." Orin squeezed her hand, but said nothing more.

A scream from upstairs had Chris and the Judge moving to the hall. "Stay here," he said to Luis. "Watch your family. And Mary and Billy for me?" Luis nodded and pulled his gun, checked it, and stood, calling the children over to their mothers.

Chris met J.D. and Buck coming in from the back, and Dave Landon from the saloon. They ran up the stairs, carefully looked down the hall … and saw Ezra's door open.

"That's not right," Buck said. "Ez and Nate wouldn't leave the door open. Too drafty."

"Try to avoid the creaky planks," J.D. said.

"There's gonna be new ones," Buck retorted. They quieted down and let Chris take the lead.

"Nathan?"

"Tell 'im ta go." Joe Palmer, making no attempt not to be heard.

"Come on out, Palmer," Chris called.

"No. I got hostages," he replied.

"Why do ya need hostages?" Chris asked. He looked up and saw Vin at the end of the hall. The tracker pointed to the window and then to Ezra's room. And then he put up two fingers. Chris would need to keep the man distracted for that long. Vin was planning to burst into the room. Chris would use himself as a distraction in order for this rescue plan to work.

"I know you been askin' 'bout me. I'm gettin' out. And I'm takin' the girl with me."

Low level mumbling was heard in between Joe Palmer calling, "Stay where you are," and Inez crying, "Stay in bed, estupido," and then Nathan pleading, "Take me," followed by, "He don't know what he's doin'."

Chris called, "You're not taking anyone. We have people all around who will make sure you don't get out to the street, at least not alive."

"It's my house. Those Mexicans stole it."

Judge Travis made his way behind Chris and said. "You should give up, son."

"Shut up," Joe Palmer yelled, and then said, "Is that that judge? It's yer fault. Get in here, old man!"

"Step back, sir," Buck said. Travis did as he was told. Buck whispered, "Vin's got a plan."

"I hope so. This is getting out of hand."

"Judge Travis is staying where he is. I think he'll be lenient on you of you give up now." Chris kept his ears open as he waited for the sound of broken glass that was coming. The crash sounded, louder than expected, and Chris made his move. He moved into the doorway. Palmer saw him as he started to aim his gun toward the window. He changed direction, since he couldn't yet see Vin behind the heavy drape, and aimed for Chris. At that moment, Ezra tossed the blanket off and threw himself at the man who had aimed his gun at both Nathan and Inez. The gun flew from Joe Palmer's hand. Palmer's anger manifested in a fist to Ezra's face. The gambler went down to the floor, not out cold, but out of the fight. Nathan punched Palmer hard, first in the face, then in the stomach. Palmer lost his footing, and his booted left foot slammed hard into Ezra's bad hand. Ezra yelled in pain and shoved his shoulder into the back of the man's knees. He fell over Ezra's back and onto the bed, where Vin and Nathan both grabbed an arm and lifted the man over their friend and into the waiting arms of Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington.

"Gimme those hands," Buck said as he tied the hands together like a champion calf roper. "Come on, kid, let's take this one to his cell." The two friends hauled the criminal away.

"Ezra?" Inez asked as she kneeled beside her lover. The gambler wasn't saying anything. He was leaning against the side of his bed and holding his hand to his chest.

"Ah'm fine."

"No ya ain't. We all saw him land a boot on your hand," Chris said. "Nate?" he asked. The two men helped the former con man to sit on the edge of his feather bed.

"Let me see," Nathan said.

"It's fine," Ezra insisted, though his voice sounded pained, weary.

"Let me see," Nathan insisted.

The judge, Chris and Vin stood around the room. Inez sat next to Ezra on the bed. Chris decided that Ezra would be more inclined to cooperate with the healer if they all left.

"Vin, go tell everyone that it's over. Judge, head on downstairs and let everyone there know, too." Chris knew they would know when they saw Buck and J.D. leading the offender away. "I'm gonna go make sure Buck and J.D. keep that scum locked up tight, and have Dave and Marty head on home."

"Thank you, Chris and Vin," Ezra said through his pain. "That was a fine plan, whatever it was."

Chris smirked. "Wouldn't exactly call it a plan."

"Well, improvisational skills are certainly an advantage."

"We'll see ya in the mornin', Ezra," Vin said.

"Good night, Mistah Tanner."

* * *

Chris stepped up to the gambler as he sat in his rocking chair on the boardwalk of the saloon. He must have enlisted Nathan's help in getting the thing moved downstairs.

"Kind of cold for that, isn't it?" Chris asked as he watched the man who saved so many lives overnight sit in the cold January air, a cup of coffee held in his gloved hands.

"Ah am warm and toasty under many layers, Mistah Larabee."

"I'm surprised Nathan moved your chair for you."

"He didn't. Ah had Buck and J.D. move it."

"Why'd they agree to that?" As soon as Chris said it, he understood the truth. "So Nate doesn't know yet."

"They lost a bet, and no, our healer is unaware of mah current location. He is out with Josiah and Señor Vigil to assess the damage. Nathan came callin' at an appallin' hour to check on mah hand and mah cough." The gambler yawned, apologized, and continued. "It is truly beyond comprehension that a man who has committed himself to helping others could not see the harm he might cause forcing a healing person up at such a horrifying hour of the day. Ah am quite dismayed at his thoughtlessness."

"So you're feelin' better?"

Ezra cocked his head at his boss. "That is your conclusion aftah listening to what Ah said?"

"It's not what ya said, Ezra, it's how ya said it."

"Well, indeed, Ah am feelin' much bettah. Nathan placed a solution on mah hand that has taken the burn away, quite satisfactorily. And the fine Kentucky bourbon Ah have added to mah coffee is keeping me warm and soothing mah throat." Ezra leaned over and called Chris over with his good hand. The tall blond came to sit next to the former con man on the conveniently placed chair. It was as though Ezra knew exactly who would be joining him and at exactly what time. "If you go find yourself a cup in Inez' kitchen, Ah am certain Ah can similarly enhance your enjoyment of this pedestrian brew."

Chris snorted a light laugh. "So she doesn't know you have your flask." The leader of the lawmen of Four Corners was happy that Ezra was feeling no pain, in spite of how much Nathan would disapprove once he found out.

"What Señorita Rocios does not know benefits us both." Ezra frowned as he realized what he'd just said, then added, "Please do not relate to her this conversation."

"What do I get in return for keeping this just between the two of us?" Chris asked, a playful threat offered without hiding it one bit.

"Mah undyin' appreciation." Ezra hoped that was enough.

"And?" Chris followed up.

No such luck.

"Mah undyin' appreciation and a shot of mah private stock, once a month, on me."

"Once a week."

"One every other week."

"Once a week."

Ezra looked into Chris' eyes, and Chris into Ezra's. The leader of The Seven knew he was taking advantage, it was pretty clear from the glassy green eyes that Ezra was on his second or third spiked coffee without having eaten anything. The man was still tired, still healing, and most definitely feeling pleasantly buzzed.

"Mistah Lar'bee, you are a fine negosh'yator." Ezra held out his hand, and Chris shook it, despite the fact that it seemed Ezra was offering it to the second Larabee he was seeing, not the first. But he knew he wouldn't take advantage of the deal, especially since Ezra wouldn't remember having agreed to it. And since Ezra would be falling asleep soon, Chris stood and excused himself to go get his cup of coffee, and something for his friend to get in his stomach. It looked like today was Chris' day to keep an eye on the poker player. It was nice to see Ezra willing to drop his guard and accept that he had friends who wanted to watch his back. And Chris would do that, even if it meant standing up for the man when Nathan returned, and the argument that would ensue. It was a new year; couldn't allow things to start off without a little bit of a bang.

The End.


End file.
